Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy
'Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy '''is the thirty-fifth episode of ''Dude, That's My Ghost! It aired for the first time on September 8, 2013, along with And the Winner Is... Synopsis Spencer finds an unfinished Billy Joe Cobra song and contacts his old manager who wants to hear it by the end of the day. Billy produces clones of himself to act as a band and finish the song. Plot It starts with Spencer and Billy throwing around old CDs. One of them appears to be an undiscovered BJC hit. The boys listen to it and Billy says it's called "Get out of my face". Spencer calls up Billy's record company and promises them a song AND video by five. He tells Billy to quickly finish the song but Billy claims that he wouldn't be able to do this alone. So they get the idea to clone Billy. Soon, BJC has a drummer and bass player and they head for the studio and let Spencer finish the video. Later, Spencer decides to check on the Billies but, much to his dismay, he finds them just goofing around and doing nothing about the song. Spencer tells them that they don't have much time. But that leads Billy to create a SECOND drummer AND a horn-section. More clones means more chaos. Spencer later catches the ghosts playing "Billy-bowling". Having enough of these antics, Spencer threatens to smash Billy's golden guitar if they don't focus on the song. Luckily, unwillingly, the Billies return to the studio. After that, Spencer is still seen working on the video and hear music coming from the studio. He catches the Billies performing a new song. Spencer is impressed and wants to hear it but as soon as he hears the lyrics, which are aggressively against Spencer, he storms out in anger. The time is almost running out and the camera team appears in the Cobra Mansion. Spencer gets in trouble when Greg finds out that Spencer possibly lied and reveals it on TV. Spencer calls Rajeev, in the last hope to save his butt, and tells him that he needs to finish a song. Unfortunatley, the siblings proof themselves to be totally untalented in music. Later, when they listen to Billy's song, they tell Spencer about the feud between Billy and Miss Blah Blah. This gives Spencer the idea to tell the Billies that the company decided to kill Billy's song and sign Miss Blah Blah. Angered by this, the Billies forget all the fun they had and storm back into the studio during an awesome anthem montage. Later that night, Spencer and Billy watch TV and see that Billy's single got to number one. Now, all they got to do was to somehow get rid of the other clones. Characters Appearances Main Characters * Billy Joe Cobra * Spencer Wright * Billy clones Minor Characters * Greg Slick * Billy's Manager * Rajeev * Miss Blah Blah (flashback) Songs * Get out of my face * Spencer Wright! * Billy's away! Trivia * This episode reveals that there was at least one undiscovered BJC song. * It's the second time to show Spencer being untalented in music. * This episode reveals why Billy hates Miss Blah Blah so much. Category:Episodes